Paradise XII
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: After abruptly eloping to an unknown island, Ashe sees this as an opportunity to spend time away from her throne and be herself for a change, and Vaan is at her side. / Ashe Vaan fluff, first of a seven part series, lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The moogle's room service continued to the next room.

The door was open just a crack and when he pushed the cart through the doorway it opened all the way.

Being the polite little creature he was the moogle spoke, "Hello? Room service?"

He pushed the cart to the middle of the main room and noticed that there were many clothes strewn about the floor like a hurricane had gone through. Soon, the moogle saw why.

His cheeks went red when he saw the bed. Two people were lying horizontally on the bed, the blankets thrown to the floor.

Lying on his side was Vaan, his pointer finger to his lips to silence the moogle. The reason for that was the sleeping beauty next to him. Ashe was laying on her side sound asleep, the bed sheet wrapped around her naked torso and her bare legs were off the side of the bed.

Seeing the moogle obviously embarrassed not to mention apologetic to what he walked in on, Vaan playfully urged him to leave before Ashe would see. Even after what transpired through the night between her and Vaan exhausted her, Ashe's temper knew no limit when she was embarrassed, and Vaan didn't want to see her inflict her wrath on a moogle just doing his job.

Luckily the creature seemed to understand the nature of his predicament and silently floated away, closing the door softly behind him.

Once that was out of the way Vaan put his arm around Ashe's waist and he pulled her closer to him. She mewled in her sleep and wiggled her hips against Vaan's, and he smirked. He raised his hand, going across her belly and up to her chest, his thumb rubbed the underside of her breast and she gasped lightly. Vaan then pressed his lips to the side of her neck and she moaned.

"Vaan…"

The sky pirate couldn't help but enjoy hearing the proud queen lovingly moan his name. It was the sweetest sound to his ears he had heard in a long while.

"Morning Your Majesty," was Vaan's reply.

Ashe moved onto her back and she slowly opened her eyes. Her hands moved down her front and when she found Vaan's hand she turned to face him. She didn't seem upset with him for being so hands on this early in the morning. Must be because she hadn't seen him in a long time, that or she just loved his touch. Either one could have been a suitable answer.

Ashe felt sore, but that was understandable and she didn't mind. She rubbed her eyes before sitting up. She held the bedsheet to her chest though she did so out of reflex even if Vaan was the only one to see her so under-dressed. Truth be told it was because of him that she was wearing nothing. The love they had made during the night had been both heated and passionate, with a taste of desperation on her part.

But in Vaan's mind it was so worth it.

"How long have you been awake?"

Vaan shrugged his shoulders, "Not very long. Room service dropped off a cart while you were asleep."

Ashe turned to see the silver cart with the prepared dishes on it and suddenly felt very hungry. "I am rather famished, to be honest." She covered her mouth with her free hand and yawned before standing up still holding the sheet to her chest. She didn't really care for finding a shirt to cover herself, not when her privacy was guaranteed while in this room.

As Ashe went to the table and took a seat Vaan was busy grabbing his trousers and putting them on. Once that was done he walked about the room and took a seat next to Ashe at the table. She was already beginning to eat the breakfast meal delivered by the moogle. Vaan also helped himself to the meats that were available.

Vaan decided to strike up a conversation, "This island is rather new compared to other places we've been to. I'm inclined to want to explore it. Want to join me?"

She nodded, setting her glass of water down on the table, "Of course. I am rather curious about this island."

"Too bad there are others here, it'd be much better if we were alone, don't you think?" Vaan said with a smile.

She tilted her head slightly and offered a smile as well, "To be honest all we'd have to do is go to your cottage on the Phon Coast for true privacy, no?"

"True," he said.

They finished their breakfast and from there Ashe went about gathering her clothes that had bene thrown to the ground. Some of that had been of her own hands, while most of it had been from Vaan. She eventually threw the bedsheet back onto the mattress, and her physically body was exposed for all to see. Vaan found himself stopping to admire her from every angle he could before she slipped a white bathrobe on.

"Before we go off to explore, I would much like to take a bath."

Vaan nodded, but he also had an idea. "That's alright. I'll just ask the moogles what we can all do here for the time being."

Ashe went towards the bathroom door, and she asked, "I was personally hoping you'd join me."

That was an invitation from the Queen of Dalmasca to the sky pirate and she wasn't hiding it.

However, Vaan had a better plan. "That would be lovely; though I think we should take our time and revel in the island before we indulge ourselves of each other too much."

He noted her somewhat disappointed expression, but Vaan went on over to her, holding both her hands with his own.

"Then after we have some time with others…" he moved one hand to untie the sash on her waist before raising it to her cheek. She smiled at his touch, "Wouldn't want to spoil all our fun on the first day, right?"

Ashe raised a hand to her Vaan's cheek, "Very well."

That was all she said before she went into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Past the jungle towards the mountain lay a large freshwater lagoon with a tall waterfall behind it. How this freshwater spectacle is possible on an island in the middle of the ocean was anyone's guess, and it seemed even the moogles didn't know.

Still, when Vaan and Ashe left their room to enjoy the island they were told of the lagoon and Ashe was rather interested in seeing it for herself.

The lagoon was at the bottom of a gorge with a gentle slope and hidden by the trees of the surrounding jungle, but the sun was shining bright and the light reflected off the plants as well as the water. The lagoon was bigger than the queen had thought it would be, as big as a small lake, and there were natural paths of rock going from one side the lagoon to the other. Water from the falls created a mist that clung to the bodies of the pirate and queen as they got closer and it was only when Ashe took a small step into the edge of the lagoon did she regret it. A shiver went up her spine. The water was nearly ice cold!

"Goodness!"

She hopped back from the water's edge, shocked at the cold.

Vaan, dressed in dark grey shorts only, bent down close to the water and stuck his hand in it. It was indeed cold. "Must be the seclusion from the sun, as well as being down this deep."

"Maybe if we go closer to the falls it will be warmer there," Ashe said, walking around Vaan and heading towards the rock path that effectively split the lagoon in two.

Ever since the conclusion of breakfast Ashe had been more open and enthusiastic about the island. Her shift in attitude had not gone unnoticed by Vaan, who noted how different she was than when she was home in Rabanastre. Back in the capital she was more formal and respectful to others, but like a mask she usually tosses it aside when she is in his presence or when she was alone. Right now she didn't give a damn about anything other than herself and Vaan.

Her enthusiasm wasn't curbed even after Mog's Blessing had changed her outfit from her adventure attire to something more revealing. A tight white strapless top and tight red bottoms that got Vaan's eyes with every step Ashe took; he couldn't help but feel her physical appeal soar with the new outfit.

"Vaan!"

The pirate looked over at Ashe, who was hopping across the rocks until she reached the center of the lagoon. A very large rock in the center stuck out from the water's surface and it was big enough for a group of people to sit on, though as of that moment Ashe had claimed it for herself as she laid down and basked in the warm sunlight from above.

Vaan made his way over to her, remaining off the rock with his hands on his hips, "You enjoying yourself?"

Ashe hummed positively, "I am rather glad you talked me out of leaving this place."

Stepping closer to the rock, Vaan stood at the edge before the queen's feet. "Well, you did say you wanted to get away from Dalmasca for a few days, and I doubt your council can't handle it while you're away." He put his hands on her feet and sensually began to rub her legs.

She smiled and rolled onto her stomach, "I'm sure they can take care of the kingdom for a few days…"

Vaan climbed on the rock and sat next to Ashe, his eyes admiring her body which was wet and smooth from the waterfall. "I don't think they will react well when you come back though, you did leave unexpectedly."

"Even a Queen has the right to her privacy, don't you think?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "True, though it must be stressful when you have to run an entire kingdom."

"It is, most of the time…" Sighing loudly Ashe laid her head down on her hands and closed her eyes, relaxing in the light while listening to the sound of the waterfall.

Vaan knew of some way to help her feel better.

He expected and got a response.

Ashe turned her head, her eyes still closed, "Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing?"

"Apologies good lady," he replied, his hands going up her back and he stopped at the clasp of her top. "You do seem stressed out, just lay down and relax." He undid the clasp and began his work.

She shook from the surprising disrobement and then from his touch but she soon relaxed as his hands started to give her a massage. Her muscles were rather hard to his touch and so he went about making them loose. To Ashe's astonishment, though in retrospect she shouldn't have been so; his touch was amazing on her body. Making love to Vaan was an otherworldly experience she couldn't describe, but the massage he gave her came pretty damn close to that same feeling.

She raised her legs when he got to her waist, but he gently pushed them back and rested his hand on her bottom. He couldn't help himself as he tapped her twice there. She didn't think highly of that and cleared her throat as a warning.

Of course Vaan didn't do it again, mostly because he had other ideas, like finishing what he started.

There was also the fact that they had seven days left to spend on the island, so he didn't want to get too carried away so soon into the vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

"Curfew is in effect, Mister Mog, and all the guests are in the hotel, kupo."

The staff of the resort was finishing up their rounds, putting papers away and cleaning up the desks while making sure everything was ready for the following morning. There was even a moogle checking the weather forecast for the next seven days, making sure the weather was in optimal conditions for a tropical vacation.

Mister Mog was floating around with his entourage of smaller moogles getting updates from them. For one moogle to run a resort was indeed a daunting challenge Mog didn't show any signs of stress at the job. He had been running it for a very long time, and had yet to run into something that would drive him nuts. Save for Kupo Nuts, that is.

He checked off a request form another moogle had offered him and moved onto another pressing matter. "By the way, I heard that the rocks behind the waterfall are cracking, kupo."

The smaller moogle named Mooge nodded, "Yes sir, kupo! Seems the gradual disintegration of the water on the rocks is making it crack."

"Why hadn't I been notified of this before? This could pose a threat to our guests, kupo!"

"We only discovered it today, kupo! A few guests notified us of rocks falling in the lagoon and we inspected it later in the afternoon. We plan to block off a section of the lagoon as a precautionary measure to ensure the safety of everyone, kupo. After that we will begin working to make it stable again."

Mog sighed, "Well, least we found it before it crashed. Things could be a lot worse, kupo."

The two moogles then heard squeaking that gave them the impression that something was off. The moogle behind the large computer screen was going bonkers. So much so that his pom-pom looked like it would fly off any moment, "Mister Mog! We have a problem, kupo!"

Quickly the moogles all gathered around the desk but moved out of Mog's way when he approached, "What is it, kupo?" Going through his mind was all sorts of calamitous problems that could be the problem: ships discovering the island, an eidolon emerging from within the island, or even a swarm of vegetarian bugs that could eat the island's vegetation all went through his mind. However, none of those turned out to be the problem.

The smaller moogle brought a picture of a nasty looking storm heading towards the island, "It's terrible, kupo! Tropical storm fast approaching!"

The other moogles gave signs of panic but Mog remained steadfast.

"I see...and it doesn't look like it is going to miss us either, kupo..." There had been threats of tropical storms and hurricanes in the past but by multiple strokes of luck the resort had always been spared. This time the storm seemed to be heading right for it with no sign of diverting its path. What bothered Mog however was how fast the storm had formed; it was like it had come from out of nowhere.

"How long until it gets here, kupo?"

The moogle typed away at the keyboard and kept its eyes on the computer screen, "This time tomorrow night it will be at our doorstep, kupo. We should have visuals on it by sunrise though. We'll get the full force of it when it arrives, kupo!"

Another moogle approached the desk, "What should we do sir? We might have to lock down the island and keep everyone inside-"

Mog wasn't paying attention to anyone around him. Not out of panic or nervousness, the gears in his head were turning and protocols for such an event were beginning to be made in his mind.

He knew what needed to be done. "Nobody panic. I know what to do, kupo. It will take all night but we can do it, kupo."

After the moogles had instructed them to return to their room, Ashe had been reluctant to do so since she had gotten comfortable at the waterfall. In order to avoid trouble so early in the vacation Vaan had convinced his lover to adhere to the moogle's curfew.

Ashe's disappointment was clear when she returned to the bedroom, since she hadn't spoken a word on the way back. The swimsuit she wore was still damp even after she had remained out of the water and thus clung to her body in even the tightest of places.

Vaan followed close behind her, and closed the door behind him. "Well, the moogles said dinner would be served before too long, guess we'll wait for them."

He spoke aloud for Ashe to hear, and she was in the process of opening up the doors that led to the balcony. The moment she opened the warm air from the beach cascaded into the room. Her expression softened slightly, but she noticed something. Even though it was night, the air she felt was still quite warm.

"Is it supposed to be warm at this time of night?" She asked aloud as she turned towards the bed. She immediately noticed the two piles of clothes on the mattress, with pieces of paper indicating which one was hers and which was Vaan's.

Vaan went over to the table and took a seat. He wasn't as damp as Ashe was and wouldn't leave a spot on the chair. "On the Phon Coast it was warm most nights, and I would imagine this place isn't that much different..."

Ashe acknowledged his words and sighed. She then took a look at the clothes left for her she presumed by the staff of the island. They comprised of fresh white undergarments and a white night dress, and she found the design to similar to what she wore back home in Dalmasca. Low cut and left her shoulders bare, which was quite a look for an elegant royal like her. 'I will wash off first before I wear this,' she thought to herself before picking the pile of clothes up. "I am going to use the bath, Vaan."

He nodded at her, "Sure, I'll wait and see if room service will stop by before I use it myself."

Holding the clothes to her chest Ashe walked by Vaan, but not before giving him a swift kiss on the cheek as she did. Vaan returned the gesture with a smile.

No sooner had Ashe closed the door to the bathroom than had Vaan heard a knock on the main door. He answered it and saw that a moogle had arrived with a silver serving cart in tow.

"Evening, kupo!"

Vaan let the creature pass and it made its way to the table.

"We appreciate the meal, thank you," Vaan said.

"Hate to go so soon, but I have other rooms to attend to. I'll be back for the cart when you're done, kupo," the moogle replied, bowing its head before leaving the room.

Vaan sighed lightly, content with how the day had gone. He and Ashe had enjoyed themselves quite a bit already, but the whole rest of the island was left for them to enjoy and he was intending to make the best of it while he could. 'The island is so big, I'm sure we'll enjoy it a great deal more tomorrow,' he thought. He turned to look at the bathroom door where steam was coming out from under it. He honestly couldn't wait for the rest of the vacation to unfold.

The bathroom not only had the largest tub Ashe had ever seen but the queen noticed it had a shower stall next to it. Though the idea of a bath was appealing in her mind she instead went to the stall. Not that the idea of a bath didn't make her want to take one, she just had an alternative reason for not doing so.

'I'd rather not take one alone,' the Queen thought, her cheeks burning of the thought of taking a bath with Vaan. Him holding her in his arms as they enjoyed the warm water, not to mention each other, for as long as they wanted was the closest to idea to heaven as she could make in her mind. It was a tantalizing thought. "I will suggest it to him in the future..." she said softly with a smile. She doubted he would turn such an offer down.

After a long amount of minutes the Queen finished her shower and stepped on out. After drying herself off she put on the new night clothes the moogles had provided for her. The dress was a little more revealing than she had expected, with the neckline further down her chest and going around her shoulders like a tube top. It was strapped but they were stringy and loose. The length of the skirt reached to just above her knees. In fact the only reason the fabric didn't fall off her body entirely was because it was stopped by the swell of her breasts. An eye catching garment to say the least, and certainly not something the Queen would allow herself to wear in her homeland.

'Wonder how Vaan will react to this?' She thought playfully, tossing the towel she had been using into the clothes hamper and opening the door.

She opened it and saw the cart full of food and Vaan was sitting in the chair.

The answer she wanted was immediately given when Vaan raised an eyebrow at the sultry looking Queen standing in the doorway.

No words were needed from there.


	4. Chapter 4

The heat was unbearable, and yet Ashe tried to sleep. To no avail as it turned out. She opened her eyes after fighting a losing battle and was immediately hit with a breeze that came from the open balcony doors. Laying on her stomach on the bed she quickly noticed that she alone occupied it.

'Wonder where Vaan went?' thought the queen as she sat on her knees before stretching her arms over her head. Having discarded her night gown sometime during the night Ashe wore nothing but pearl white panties that was more exotic than a royal should be allowed to wear. Though that wasn't her fault, for it was the moogles who had given her the clothes in the first place. She didn't mind however, and neither did Vaan when he had noticed them last night. For the second night straight she and the sky pirate fell asleep in each other's arms, and for the same amount of mornings she had woken up to find him gone.

That was normal, however, given his preferred lifestyle. Still, Ashe had the distinct need to have him in the same room as her, if not within arm's reach. She felt empty with him gone.

Stepping out of the bed Ashe didn't feel any need to cover her body as she walked across the room to the table in the center of it. There she discovered a paper bag with her name on it, more importantly, a silver serving cart. The cart had a note on it addressed to her. She picked it up and it read:

 _"Sorry to leave you alone this morning Ashelia, but I needed to arrange a few things to make our day more enjoyable. Go ahead and eat breakfast without me and afterward meet me at the lagoon. I'll be waiting with a surprise for you."_

Vaan's name was at the bottom and she noticed a postscript below it that read:

 _"The moogles decided to give you a different bathing suit. I tried to choose one for you but they insisted you wear this one today because of the heat. I hope it is to your liking."_

Though saddened by the fact he wouldn't be joining her, Ashe liked the idea of him surprising her. His surprises usually ended up being very sweet and rewarding to her, which the last one was making off with her in the dead of night to spend the evening at Phon Coast. The night they had spent together was the cherry on top.

Turning her attention to the bag on the table Ashe took a look inside and her initial reaction was one of…amazement at what she saw. Taking the garment out of the bag she saw that it pretty much was a single strip of cloth for both the top and the bottom.

"This doesn't look like it will cover much…" she was hesitant to even put it on, but then she thought about Vaan's invitation and took a big breath. "I suppose it's better than nothing."

With that thought the queen went into the restroom to change.

Needless to say the swimsuit didn't flatter the queen in any way. It consisted of a white bandeau top that just covered her chest and a pair of red bottoms that hugged her hips snuggly. To be honest if Vaan had chosen the outfit she wouldn't have any issue wearing it but she wasn't feeling very comfortable wearing it, but at least she didn't have to worry about leering eyes.

'Except for Vaan's that is,' the queen thought with a smile.

Making her way to the lagoon she tried to avoid direct sunlight and without too much trouble she made it to the place where she was to meet Vaan. She expected to see him right at the start, but when he didn't show Ashe went to the center rock. She stood on the flat rock and surveyed the surrounding area trying to see if she could find him. The mist from the waterfall, which protected her from the rays of the sun also provided a veil that made visibility in the lagoon a bit difficult.

"Where is he..." she said aloud.

Just then she felt hands on her hips and she was yanked backwards. Feeling hands go to her stomach Ashe heard a saucy whisper in her ear, "Hello Ashelia."

Her heart racing from before Ashe couldn't feel it now. "You have a knack for sneaking up on me."

Vaan chuckled, "Well, if I didn't sneak around you I'd never surprise you-that or I would get a throwing knife in my chest."

Remembering the last time he had surprised her in Rabanastre, where the Queen had indeed thrown a knife at him, she shook her head. "That time I missed."

"Someday I don't think you'll miss," he replied.

"Then don't sneak up on me," she spun around and put her arms around his neck. "I'd rather not hurt you."

Putting his arms around her waist Vaan rolled his eyes. "I'll take it into consideration." His eyes caught her smile before he peered down at her chest held in the thin fabric of the bandeau top. From his angle he had a perfect view. "I can't believe you actually wore that suit."

He had fully expected her to avoid going outside in it, but Ashe wasn't to be beaten so easily.

"I put up the courage to do so, I wanted to know what you thought."

His hands went to her hips and dared to go lower. "Well, it does show a lot of you without going the whole way."

Ashe had to agree. She felt bare in it, but since they were alone she could put up with it a lot better than if the situation was different. "Only for you."

Vaan smiled lightly before he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Ashe fell into the loving act, returning his kisses with her own. She put her hands on his cheeks and held him close, not having enough of him. She easily missed how Vaan effortlessly lowered her to lie on the rock without breaking contact. She was so lost in the blissful feeling she never noticed. Ashe raised her leg to wrap around Vaan's. His response to place one of his hands on her thigh and slowly rubbed the skin there before going to her backside and feeling her up there. Ashe squealed into his mouth, but allowed him to continue.

"You two have no decency."

Both the lovers stopped and looked into the eyes of the other. Neither of them had said that.

Vaan turned his head to the side and saw a man standing nearby with his arms crossed, watching them intently. The pirate sat up, caught completely off guard. Ashe sat up as well and defensively put her arms over her chest. She hadn't noticed but her top had come loose during her make out with Vaan.

The pirate tried to regain his cool composure. "And who are you?"

The man was muscular and at least six feet tall with spikey black hair. "Call me Lorne."

Ashe was helped to her feet by Vaan, "Lorne, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to be disgusted by you two making out in a public place," he replied, his words overflowing with venom. "I came here to get out of the sun and what do I find but a couple who should be in a room."

Vaan chuckled, "No one asked you to watch us, friend."

"I'm not your friend, pirate."

Vaan was slightly impressed at the observation Lorne had made. "How did you know I'm a pirate?"

"Only a pirate would pleasure a woman in the open. Take your harlot and be off."

Ashe had just finished fixing her top when she heard what he called her. "Excuse me?!" She stepped forward but Vaan stopped her.

His eyes told her that it wasn't worth it.

"Very well. We'll leave." Taking hold of Ashe's hand Vaan stepped off the rock and led her around Lorne, trying to stay as far as possible from him as he could. Ashe glared at him as they left the lagoon. Her day had already been ruined and she wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon.


End file.
